The Collision of Minds
by SirVenn
Summary: AU: Perfect Cell sits down to interview best-selling author and recovering addict, Yajirobe. In this story, two incredible minds sit down with one another on live television to discuss life, overcoming hardship, all in front of a live studio audience.


Cell paced back and forth in a nervous tension. The bio-android had never done a televised interview with anyone before, but the mild anxiety Cell felt was alleviated by the fact that he would be interviewing a good friend of his, Yajirobe.

After winning the Cell Games tournament, Cell decided that the Earth would be spared, on the condition that he was made the Chief Executive Officer of ZTV, which has since been renamed to PCTV (Perfect Cell television).

The news station turned out to be a great success, largely due to the Earth's population risking extinction were they to tune into any other news station.

"An interview, shouldn't be an issue, really," Cell said to himself, trying to calm his nerves.

"WE GO LIVE IN FIVE MINUTES," Cameraman Todd said.

Five minutes was all Cell needed. The bio-android downed the rest of his tea and properly prepared himself.

"Welcome everyone, to PCTV," Cell said, "today we will be interviewing someone close to me, an employee of mine in fact. Over the past several months we have developed quite the solid friendship, and today, he is here to join us today for an in-depth interview about his life, along with his personal demons."

"Here he is to join us, everyone please welcome, YAJIROOOOOBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

The audience broke out into an applause. Out came a noticeably slimmer Yajirobe, sporting light facial stubble and wearing a fine Armani suit. Cell got up out of his chair, hugged Yajirobe and gave him a handshake.

"DOESN'T HE LOOK GREAT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN? COME ON!" The bio-android shouted, gleefully.

Cell's infectious enthusiasm was rubbing off on the crowd, as their cheers multiplied and whistling began on top of the previous clapping. They knew full well that they were in for one hell of a show. Cell and Yajirobe both took their seats, and the interview began.

"First off, thank you for joining us here today, Yajirobe," Cell said, "and good God man, you've gotten into some fantastic shape."

"Haha, thanks man," Yajirobe replied. "all it really took was some dietary changes but I've started working out again. Waaay overdue on that."

"No time like the present," Cell replied, "and on top of that, you've written a novel about your struggle with Senzu addiction."

Yajirobe's tone turned a bit more serious.

"Oh yeah man, days on end I would stay up, binging on those beans. You've felt their effect, they're incredible."

"Very true, I can see how one might get addicted."

"A search on the internet led me to discover that they're a lot like amphetamines in how they work. After that, it all became clear, and I swore off recreationally using them."

"What did Korin think throughout all of this?" Cell asked, "obviously he couldn't have been happy that you were taking his Senzus."

"Oh wow," Yajirobe replied, "there were times that I thought Korin would boot me out on the streets. Man was he losing his patience with me. It came down to two things, really: either I clean up my act, or risk being on the streets. Chose to clean up my act, and it was the best choice that I've ever made."

"That's incredible, wouldn't you all agree ladies and gentleman? COME ON, LET'S HEAR IT FOR THIS MAN, HE HAS DONE ONE HELL OF A TURN-AROUND!"

The audience broke out into applause once again at Cell's request. Clapping, whistling and even some tears were noticed in the audience. Right on stage was sitting Yajirobe, a success story and testament to the power of the human will to overcome addiction and vice.

"You're scheduled to go on Oprah next aren't you?" Cell asked, "any plans for a book signing?"

"Right now yes," Yajirobe replied, "we're planning on going to the States for a signing. I'll be doing a presentation at Princeton University about my addiction and how I overcame it, and following that, there will be many different signings at various bookstores all across the globe."

Cell began to suspect something, it was clear that Yajirobe's success would inevitably lead to some sort of award, and he figured that it was time to ask.

"Now, with all of this success and recognition, are you, by any chance, going to win a Pulitzer Prize?"

"Oh man, may as well say it here…"

Cell began to lean in slightly with curiosity, as the audience went silent in anticipation for Yajirobe's response.

"Yes, I will be awarded the Pulitzer Prize!" Yajirobe replied, enthused and excited over the positive turn that his life has taken.

"ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE," Cell responded, standing up out of his seat in joy, "LET'S HEAR IT FOR ONE HELL OF A GREAT MAN!"

As the audience clapped once again, Cell sat back down.

"Alright folks, we're going to take a brief break, but we'll be right back with more of the interview with Yajirobe. DON'T GO ANYWHERE, THERE'S MUCH MORE TO COME."


End file.
